Like Whoa
by prongsieloveslily3
Summary: Lily and James' love is strong and unseprarable. And they need eachother more than ever to get through the ups and downs of their 7th year at Hogwarts. 1st fan fic hope you like it! REVIEWWWW!
1. Letters

Like a roller coaster ride holding on but no goes like

Whoa Whoa

Can't believe i'm like

Whoa Whoa

Got me feeling like

Whoa Whoa

Up and down and side to side every inch of me is like

Whoa Whoa

Got me feeling like

Whoa Whoa

Got me feeling like

Whoa Whoa

Aly & A.J.

Chapter 1: Letters

Lily Evans had just woken up that morning to a cloudy and rainy July day. After, lying in her bed she realized that today was the day that she would be leaving her parent's house to spend the rest of the summer with her best friend Alice Prewet. She was hoping that her two other best friends Mary McDonald and Lorelai Lovegood would be there too. Getting out of her bed slowly Lily took a quick shower put on a pair of jeans and a tank top and headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

When Lily arrived to the kitchen her mum, dad, and her older sister Petunia were all sitting there in silence eating their breakfast. Lily grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down and joined the silence. While, everyone was eating their breakfast, an owl came swooping down and dropped a letter on the table where Lily was sitting.

"I hate those bloody owls!" Petunia screeched.

Lily ignored the comment her sister said and analyzed the envelope realizing that it was from Hogwarts and she tarred it open in excitement. When looking inside the envelope she saw a gold badge and took it out seeing it had a big HG. Lily couldn't believe it she was Head Girl of Hogwarts. Her faced soon lit up in happiness.

"Lily dear what is that in your hand?" her mother Rose asked.

"It's my Head Girl badge. I'm Head Girl!" Lily said trying not to scream in excitement.

"Congratulations Lily that is wonderful news!" cried her mother coming over to Lily and giving her a bone crushing hug.

"We are very proud of you. We always knew that you would do well," said her father Peter.

Lily looked to see what else was in the envelope and all that was there was the annual list of books and supplies. Taking another glance at her Head Girl badge a million questions came rushing through her head. "How did I get the position of Head Girl? Who is Head Boy? Will it be Remus?" Lily was hoping that is would be Remus Lupin. He was a good student with good grades and was really nice to her. They became friends in their fifth year when they both became Gryffindor prefects. Lily was never sure though how he became friends with the Marauders. The Marauders were group of pranksters and trouble makers of the Hogwarts. The head of the mischief makers was James Potter (the boy she loathed since their second year) followed by James' best friend Sirius Black (the biggest heartbreaker in Hogwarts.) She never in her life liked James or Sirius. But, how Remus fit in with them was beyond her.

"Hey freak wake up from your daydream!" Petunia yelled. Lily snapped out of it and gave her sister a glare and went upstairs to pack for Alice's. When she walked into her room an owl was there pecking at her window.

"Man owls sure do love me today." Lily whispered.

She opened up the window and let the owl in and untied the multiple letters from its leg and began to read them.

Dear Lily,

I will be coming to your house by Floo Powder and will be at your house at four sharp so, be ready. I also want to know if you were made Head Girl. But, I bet you did. I know who Head Boy is but, I'm not telling because, you will find out in the other letters. Right now I'm at Potter's house since his and my parents both work together as Aurors and wanted to have breakfast together. I can't wait to see you today I'm really excited! We are going to have soooo much fun!!

Your Best Friend Forever,

Alice

Lily felt sorry that she was over at the Potter's house and had to deal with him. But, that would explain the multiple letters. She had read the next one which by the handwriting was Remus'.

Dear Lily,

I have news and I am not sure how you are going to take but, I am not Head Boy. Please don't throw a fit when you read the next letter. Anyway, I hope your summer has been good. Alice was telling me, Sirius, and James how you are going to spend the rest of the break with her. Well, hope to see you soon.

Your Friend,

Remus

Lily was getting frustrated. She wanted to know who the Head Boy was! The thought that James might be Head Boy ran across her mind, but, that couldn't be. He is too immature to be Head Boy and he would abuse the position of being Head Boy. NO, JAMES POTTER CAN NOT BE HEAD BOY! She then held her breath as she opened up the next letter which was probably from the prat James Potter himself…and it was…

My Dearest Lily flower,

I wanted to tell that I James Potter was mad Head Boy! (Don't be too shocked) I can't wait until I see you. Yes I know that you are staying with Alice so I will see you before September first. I also just wanted to say that, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on and I am not going to waste your time by asking you out constantly this year. But, if you do change your mind you know where to find me.

Love Always,

James Potter

Lily thought she was going to throw up she was so upset. James bloody Potter Head Boy! What was Dumbledore thinking?


	2. A Reunion Before School

I'm holding on your rope got me ten feet off the ground.

And I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound.

You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down but wait,

Tell me that your sorry didn't think I turn around and say...

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

One Republic

Chapter 2: Reunion before School

It was now five minutes to four and Lily headed downstairs to meet her friend down by the fireplace. When Lily got downstairs her sister was there about to leave with her fiancé Vernon Dursley.

"Oh look it's the Freak about to leave so she can be with her freaky friends!" Petunia snickered. Vernon started to laugh by Petunia's comment.

Vernon Dursley was a heavy set man with blonde hair and a big mustache. Lily had never liked him because, of his cruelty toward her. Soon green fire erupted in the fireplace and a little bit after Alice appeared in the fireplace lightly covered in black ash.

"Mum, Dad I'm leaving!" Lily yelled. Her parents came from the kitchen to say goodbye to their red headed daughter.

"Bye Lily, have a good first term at school. We know you will do well and we will see you for Christmas," said Rose giving Lily a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good time and please write to us to tell us how you are doing," added Peter also giving Lily a hug.

"Don't worry Dad I will keep you updated. Eight o' clock eating breakfast, nine o' clock go to first class. Lily said sarcastically, But really I will write. Bye Petunia and Vernon see you at Christmas."

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Don't worry I will make sure Lily doesn't get into any trouble," laughed Alice winking at them.

"Hahaha we trust you Alice. Bye girls!" boomed Lily's parents. "Bye!" yelled Alice and Lily stepping into the fireplace and soon the green flames surrounded them and were gone without a trace.

Lily always felt like she was flying when she traveled by Floo Powder. She tried hard not to get ash in her eyes and before she knew it she fell on the ground with a big thud. Alice looked at Lily and covered her mouth with her hand trying to restrain herself from laughing at Lily. The red headed stood up and before she could make a full recovery two girls came running toward her hugging and yelling.

"LILY we missed you! It has been forever since the last time we've seen you!" said Mary.

"Yeah I know I missed you guys' sooo much, cried Lily, Hold on and stay here so I can put this in Alice's room and we can go outside, walk around and catch up." The tree girls nodded their heads and Lily ran upstairs to put her bags up and came back down quickly. The four of them headed outside to begin their talking.

"So Lils how was your summer?" asked Lorelai.

"Not that great, pretty dull to be honest. But, I did get the Head Girl position."

"Lily that is great! We knew you would be Head Girl!" said Alice.

"Oh thanks."

The four girls talked more about school and how it was their last year and that the years had gone by so fast. They also talked about boys, clothes and makeup and pretty much everything else girls talk about. When walking they stopped by a house where they saw James, Sirius, and Remus playing Quidditch.

"Oh yeah this is the Potter's house or known as the Potter Mansion," said Alice.

"Hello girls! Isn't it a fine day out here?" yelled Sirius from above.

"It was until we saw you!" yelled Lorelai.

"Ouch that hurt Lovegood," said Sirius coming slowly closer to the ground."

"Good." She replied.

"Aw and here is my favorite flower, said James landing right next to Lily, Aren't you excited that I am Head Boy and you get to spend a lot of your time with me?"

"Not really," said Lily.

"Oh but, you will. I just wanted to say can we start over and not fight like we did in fifth and sixth year?"

"I guess but that doesn't mean I'm going to start fancying you."

"Lily stop denying yourself you know somewhere in you that you like me and want to go out with me," James said getting back on his broom and flew away.

"Uggg, that git!" yelled Lily

"Bye ladies see you soon," said Sirius.

"Enjoy the day!" yelled Remus flying back up in the sky with Sirius and James.

Lily was a bit distracted, her mind wondering somewhere else. She thought of James, him being Head Boy? How was that possible? The boy she had loathed since second year and now she has to work with him! But, seeing him earlier how he had changed; he grew another tree inches it seemed, and his warm hazel glowing at her, and the last thing his jet black hair that was always messy but somehow still moved perfectly in the wind as he was flying.

_He is so gorgeous_, Lily thought to herself. _But, no how could I like him? How? I mean it's James Potter!_ Lily soon got very frustrated with herself. She didn't know if she liked or still loathed him.

"Lils are you ok?" Lorelai asked.

"Um…yeah, I mean no uggg I don't know!"Lily said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Aww what is the matter Lily dear?" Alice asked.

"Is it having something to do with a black hair, hazel boy by the name of James Potter?" Mary asked.

"I don't know, maybe…no…YES!" Lily yelled.

"Oh come on Lily you can tell us! Please!" Lorelai begged.

"Ok," Lily mumbled. Lily then explained to her friends as they sat by a huge tree close to the Potter Mansion.

"Wow Lily," Mary exclaimed.

"Do you know what I think?" Alice said smiling.

"What?" all three girls asked.

"You are falling for his charm. Potter's Charm that is, you are fancying him!" Alice said giggling.

"No I do NOT! It can't be I mean its Potter bloody Potter!" Lily yelled.

"Lils you are," Lorelai said.

"Yeah, you heard what James told you stop denying yourself and give him a chance," Alice said.

Lily couldn't believe it maybe she was starting to be under "Potter's so called Charm." But, she still not ready to admit it to him just yet.

**A/N: Just so you know I plan on making this fan fic pretty long and I will try to post my chapters as fast as I can but not too fast because I still want to leave you hanging sometimes. Yes I know I'm mean. I do not own Harry Potter though I wish I did. ( Remember to REVIEW!!!**


	3. The Invite and Lily Obsession

**Disclamer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world!!! But, I wish I did. **

**A/N: Oh my god!! I know it has been a really really really long time since I've updated and I'm sorry!!! I have been just suuuuppppeeeerrr busy!! I will try to update more often, I promise! I really hope that you enjoy this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!! I heart REVIEWSSSS!!!**

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous.

(You want a piece of me.)

I'm Mrs. Oh my god that Britney's shameless.

(You want a piece of me.)

I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! This just in.

(You want a piece of me.)

I'm Mrs. She's too big now she's too thin.

(You want a piece of me.)

Piece of Me-Britney Spears

**Chapter 3: The Invite and Lily Obsession**

A few days went by and the four girls had been catching up with each other by talking about boys, Hogwarts, N.E.W.T's, hair, clothes, and anything four 17 year old girls could talk about. The girls usually had the house all to themselves since Alice's parents were Aurors. Which meant they could do whatever they wanted without really, getting into trouble.

That day when the four girls were eating breakfast the doorbell rang throughout the house.

"That is weird no one ever comes to our house," said Alice.

"It's probably Potter," mumbled Lily.

"Awww don't sound too disappointed!" laughed Mary.

"I try not to," said Lily sarcastically.

Alice then yelled, "Hold on, coming!"

Alice then left the kitchen to go answer the door. "Oh hey guys! What's up?"

"Umm Hi. My parents wanted to know since your parents were planning to come to dinner if you wanted to join us too?" asked James.

"Oh umm, well I'll ask the girls. Here come in real quick while I go ask them."

Alice walked quickly into the kitchen to see the tree other girls standing there waiting.

"Well who was it?" asked Lily.

"Its James, Sirius, and Remus, and James wants to know since my parents were having dinner there tonight if we wanted to come to. And, we need to make a decision quickly because; they are in the entry way now waiting for an answer."

"Ohh, Let's go! It will be fun!" Mary squealed.

"I say we should go even if Lily over here is giving that look that she doesn't want to go because, it is after all James' house," said Lorelai.

"Ok then that is a yes and sorry Lily your opinion does not count in this situation," Alice said smiling leaving the kitchen again.

"James you will be happy to know that we will be coming," said Alice know the real reason that they were invited over was because, Lily would be there if they were coming which they are.

"That is great come over around 6ish!" James said enthusiastically.

"Alright we'll be there. Bye guys!" Alice shouted as they left and she shut the door and came skipping back to the kitchen yelling, "JAMES LOVES LILY! JAMES LOVES LILY!"

"Oh shut up Alice!"

"Lily come on you know you wanted to go eat dinner at the fancy Potter Mansion! Because you like him! And you know it!" Mary laughed.

"And I called you guys my friends. I really don't like you guys anymore!" Lily said pouting.

"Aww! You don't mean that. You know you love us!" Lorelai shouted.

"What ever."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mean While-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I can't believe Lily Evans is coming to _my _house to eat dinner! I mean her feet will be stepping on the ground of _my _house!" James said obsessing over the fact Lily would be coming to _his_ house.

"Man, James you have it bad. I think we need to bring you to St. Mongos," laughed Sirius.

"I can see it now!" chuckled Remus.

"Yes what is the problem with him?" asked Remus pretending to be a healer.

"Um well it's this thing called Lily Obsession. All he does is think and talk about this girl named Lily Evans," said Sirius.

"Oh. Well I am not sure if there is a cure for this disease but how about we keep him for a day or two just to make sure he hasn't gone mad," Remus said still pretending to be a healer.

"Hey! That is not funny. Being in love with Lily is NOT a disease!" roared James.

"Wow wow. What did you just say that you were in love with her?" asked Sirius?

"Yes I did!"

"Man, you are maturing. But, don't you think you are a little bit too young to love her. I mean you are only bloody sixteen James!" bellowed Sirius.

"No I am not too young love her. I really think sometimes she is _the one._"

"Well good luck with that, because she really does not seem to fancy you mate."

"Sirius," growled Remus.

"What!?!?!"

"Stop raining on James parade."

"I am just stating the obvious here."

"Sure you are Sirius."

"I just have a feeling she will like me one of these days and maybe even love me if I'm lucky."

"If you say so mate," said Sirius as they just reached the Potter Mansion and went inside.

"Jamsie? Is that you?" asked James' mom.

"Uh yeah. Why?"

"Well I just wanted to know if Alice and her friends were coming?" asked James' mum who came walking in from the kitchen to meet the boys in the entry way.

"Yes, they are coming."

"That is marvelous! I can't wait to meet these girls you were talking about. What were their names again?"

"Mary, Lorelai and Lily. And you already know Alice."

"Wait. _The_ Lily! That you always talk about. The one that you like?"

"Yes, mum. That Lily," James said in a dull tone getting annoyed by his mom.

"Well this is excellent! I can't wait to meet her!" Mrs. Potter said enthusiastically.

"Ok mum well we are going upstairs."

The boys headed up to James' large room which had a tanish, goldish shade of shag carpet. The walls were dark red walls with gold lining on the top and bottom. And on the farthest wall by the window was James' king sized bed which had gold sheets and dark red pillows. He also had a vast sized mahogany colored chest which, all of his clothes were kept in it and, a mahogany colored desk which he rarely used. And a stand where he kept his owl and all of the necessities for his owl.

"Haha your mum seems really excited to meet Lily," said Sirius.

"Yeah I know. But, it can be annoying though."

"Well that is what mums are for," said Remus.

"Hey guys can you please help me choose something to wear for dinner tonight. I _really _want to impress her!"

"Well move aside Jamsie Pooh and let the all MIGHTY Sirius Black help you!"

"Should I be worried?" asked James looking at Remus.

"Uhh yeah I would be."

"Ok then."

**A/N: Ok guys now here are some instructions after you read this chapter. **

**1. There is a button that says Submit Review. CLICK IT!!**

**2. Type you review to me of what you think. (constructive criticism is welcomed)**

**3. Click Submit and send the review to me!!**

**Thank you have a FANTABULOUS (fabulous and fantastic combined) day!**


End file.
